The Sea Dayak In Zootopia
by WSS99
Summary: My first fanfic. This is the story when a graduated high school student has his life flashed within a split second and leave him in super richness from a billionaire whom he killed in the human world. The reason he's here is still unknown, but the cause and his ancestor's warrior bloodline will guide him towards the uncertain future... Chapter 7 is where it gets interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How It All Began

 **A/N: Just an update for this fanfic for chapter 1. I have no plot when writing this fanfic, so I began with updating this to have a proper plot. Please read until the end, it may be boring at a few chapters, but things get interesting in chapter 7. If you have time, 'Singularity' is my second fanfic and you guys can help me send your idea for it.**

 **Zootopia is Disney's property and I'm just a humble human being, wanted to be a part of the movie...**

So, where do I want to start my story? Well first, let me introduce myself. I'm a human aged 18; yes I am a human, so…? I wasn't supposed in Zootopia? Not yet, but will. I'm a Sea Dayak or 'Iban' as Malaysian called our race. It's a multiracial Islamic small country situated in the South East Asia region. We have everything the first world has while adapting with the second world economy. In Malaysia, cross ethnic marriage is acceptable as the original ethnic marriage. Sound like a bit Zootopia about interspecies relationship, right? I live in the state of Sarawak, dubbed as 'Bumi Kenyalang' or the land of hornbills, the largest state in Malaysia, and the most peaceful state. Basically it's the Borneo version of 'Rainforest District' of Zootopia. So, here it goes… And maybe I should introduce myself. Calvin Nyala, aged 18 (I already mention that, right?), a pure Sea Dayak, and have a tendency to race with my moped. (Seriously, a moped? Nah, have no money to buy a superbike.) Here it goes...

. . .

It was a normal morning, in the normal day, in my normal self. I wake up thanks to my Lenovo A338t (budget cut) who's now serving its last alarm clock call. The reason I setup my alarm? To hunt some deer before I hit the university life in the early morning. It was 7.00 am in the morning; I slide to the snooze button and shove my phone onto the bed, and tried to fall asleep, only to be awakening again by the knock on my door. And also it was on my birthday, which is March 15, 2016.

"Dani Calvin (Wake up Calvin), umbas tinduk (stop sleeping). Nda tebulihka rusa enti enda dani diatu (You won't get any deer if you don't wake up right now)." My dad yelled in my mother tongue from the other side of my door room.

"Auk (Yes)" I groaned. I heard footstep fades away. I sigh. I literally used all my efforts to get my ass up from the gravitational pull of my cozy bed. I managed to sit up on the side of the bed, and stretch my back to release some pop made by my back. My laptop wasn't turned off last night as I was watching the new movie streamed live from the internet. The story played is 'Zootopia' and I admit it, the story was amazing, especially on the level of detail Disney has put effort into it. I turn it off and left my bedroom.

Nothing too much detail over here, like taking a bath, ate some breakfast, but the only thing I notice is that I eat somehow more than usual. Few minutes later, I was getting myself ready for the hunting. Strapped in with my hunting gear, I checklist everything in my mind. A 21' single barrel shotgun, 6 shells of shotgun bullet, my own machete, my phone, a rug sack to carried the hunted deer and a moped key for my Yamaha Y125ZR. Yes, it was two-stroke moped but durable and fast and surprising loud, so?

Ten minutes ride on the tarmac and five minutes ride off road into the forest from my longhouse wasn't boring as the scenery of greens as I ride along, combined with the loud high pitch roar of my moped as I speed along the tree line creates adrenaline rush and the racing spirit in me. I finally reach the hunting ground. I turn off the moped, get off it and do a checklist so everything is not left out. My phone, my gun, the ammo, and my machete, all correct and present.

A few minutes into the forest, or what I say 'The Rainforest District of My Backyard', I spotted a fresh print of deer footprint. Few minutes of tracking and observing the direction of the broken twigs and branches, I estimated it couldn't be a large deer, but sufficient enough to held a party. Another few minutes and it was either my lucky day for finding the deer, or an unlucky day for what's follow afterwards. The deer itself wasn't a deer; it has shorter horns than regular deer, which I guess is a red muntjac due to its red fur. The deer was eating a branch of leaves from a low bush. I crouch, ready my shotgun by loading it, and lock the trigger pin. I aim down the sight towards the red muntjac, which suddenly aware of its surrounding, and then resume eating the leaves. I laid my finger to the trigger, which is tenser than ever, and I pulled it without hesitation.

 **BANG**

Echo travel throughout the rainforest. I lower down my gun, the short live of the pain from the recoil of the shotgun on my shoulder and the smell of the smoke really pleasant me, and at the same time I could have sworn that I heard the word 'Fuck' when I shoot the red muntjac. I unsheathed my machete after sliding my shotgun to the back and walks towards the deer. The closer I am, the more unbelievable I heard, saw, and what the deer was doing. The groaning of pain from the deer grows louder as I approached it. Then, the deer was in my plain sight, which it appeared to… hold onto the pain with his feet, no hand, nope; more accurately it's hoof, trying to stop the bleeding the shotgun wound made to its mark. Then our eyes clashed; the deer's hazel-brownish eye against my dark brown eyes.

"Please… help. Don't…" The deer said low-key. Then it hissed from the pain. I stood there dumbfounded, my brain trying to think the logics of the world. 'A talking conscience deer, with the characteristic of a human under the hide of a deer' was all my brain can squeeze from the logical thinking box. The machete was still in my grip, waiting for the action its holder will do.

Fuck this.

I dropped my machete onto the ground, and reach the rug sack from my back to stop the bleeding of the deer. It hesitated first, but then it let me do my job in stopping the bleeding.

"Why did you do this human? You shot me first. Argh…" It- he speaks. I have to restrain myself from calling the deer 'it' as 'it' was now 'he'.

"I can't let anything bleeding to death, especially when one has conscience." I replied. My hand was stained in crimson red of the deer blood as I applied pressure to his wound.

"You know I can't make it." The deer say, and then hiss from the pain. I ease off the pressure on the wound. "There's a brief case near the ironwood tree." I looked around immediately and spotted the Borneo ironwood. On its root was a brief case. "And here's my watch. Take it." I looked down at him, and on his… wrist was a smart watch. He seems to be ready for his certain death. A few seconds later, the deer went limp. He was severely bled to death, and the cause is me.

My brain wonder around as I sat next to a lifeless deer I just killed. I just sat on the forest floor, next to it, looking down as I failed as if a doctor failed to save a patient's life. The noise from the chirping birds and buzzing bugs fills the atmosphere of the rainforest; the sun blocked by the treetop, creating a nice shade and an interesting pattern ray light, yet still not shaded away my sorrow. The briefcase he mentioned sat next to me after I retrieve it from the ironwood tree, the deer's watch on my wrist. What can go wrong that day than feeling like you lose somebody that is… non-human? I place my machete which i dropped to the ground into its cover which I wear at hip level.

My mind has two options. One; go back to the longhouse with the deer, the briefcase and the watch and two; open the briefcase in the middle of the rainforest. And my curiosity won that day.

I opened the briefcase next to the deer a few feet away. The locks let go of its grip from the edge of the briefcase. What's inside it was something like a personal nuclear launcher used by The President (ha-ha), or just another 15 inches laptop. I pressed the power button, and the laptop beeped to life. The interface popped up as it was been preset by the deer. The interface consisted of latitude and longitude of an unknown places coordinate, a conformation message with no means of turning it off, and a logo with the color of black, red and yellow. The deer watch, more specifically my watch right now, vibrates. The screen lit up against the strong ray of sunlight. It's merely a notification which says…

'Just hit enter.'

And I foolishly hit the enter button on the briefcase laptop. I sat back and watch the whole thing unravel as the briefcase closed by itself slowly and creates a soft 'click', indicating it has been securely sealed. Then, more beeping comes from the closed briefcase, increasing in frequency. The higher the frequency goes, the more annoying if became. Later, the image blurred like a picture of a weak signal of a television channel. There is a curvature of space-time near the briefcase, I thought to myself at the worst situation. Then, a blue orb emerged from the briefcase, increasing the frequency which became the sore spot for human. The humming of the briefcase literally weakens me as it grew louder.

Finally, the blue orb exploded, warping me in its radius. I was send into darkness. And I fall…

Falling…

And keep falling…

Until I hit the solid ground at unknown speed, knocking my head lights out, into the place God-Know-Where-Am-I.

 **Neat and nice, not so many grammar mistake as compare to my first time writing this fanfic. And more appropriate introduction as before because I think it was overkilled. Still need sufficient detail, yes, I know, but in the meantime, I just stick to simplicity. And also sorry for the language. Chapter 2 will may or may not get an update, depends on me, hehe…**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Flash

Chapter 2: Meeting Flash

 **A/N** : **Thanks for waiting my second chapter to load up, I was having a problem on how to write this part, and be warned, it is long. So, thanks to jrfan98 for the first review on my story, and ADutchMarine for commenting on my grammar and others who pm me about continuing this story and some idea for the plot. I try my best not to fail you readers. Anang nganu enti nuan enda nemu nama tulis aku. Don't bother translate the last sentence, it is my ethnic language, you can't find it anywhere but Sarawak, Malaysia. Don't pm me how to learn my language for obvious reason.**

 **Zootopia owned by Disney, the character is me. And my ethnic language. And the birthday, it is real and mine, and mine only.**

"Damn, its hurt." I mumbled to myself.

Everything is blurry. I can feel the sticky red thing at my forehead. Everything is blurred out when I opened my eye. I get up, sat on the nearby chair with an opened black briefcase on the table. It took me a minute or so to regain my consciousness, trying to recall back what had happened. A few stretches and a glass of water will do me good. I stand up, do a stretch (Damn, it feels good to hear the pop sound at each stretch), and go to the kitchen for water. After washed my face and healed myself, I headed back to where the briefcase at. I put down my shotgun, my machete, and my phone on the table. My smartwatch vibrate again, a notification popped 'Connect your phone to the briefcase'. I connect my phone to the briefcase. I let the briefcase do it job as it was uploading some contacts, some new app and an update of my smartphone's OS. After doing its job, I checked my phone and realized that the briefcase could serve as my personal laptop, my phone as command center and my smartwatch as my personal notification on cops and crook whereabouts within 500 meter radius (I don't know how), precise location of Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Finnick (maybe they could help me in the future), and as a GPS. I studied the map which surprisingly a map of Zootopia. I get up and look through the window. I'm inside an old but refurnished mid-sized apartment, wooden floor (Borneo's ironwood by the smell), a 4K flat screen television with high-end audio system (and more ironwood furniture with my ethnic handcraft),and hell lot of more modest rich people's stuff (I guess getting less attention by getting modest). I checked my location on the briefcase which show my location somewhere in the old neighborhood in Rainforest District. I also checked the app the briefcase had updated, it was almost the same before with name change relative, such as Facebook is Furbook in Zootopia's terms. The new contacts the briefcase had uploaded were the contacts of Judy, Nick, and Finnick. I don't understand how the trio will help me, but let's stick to the story, eh? Anyway, the watch vibrate again, this time a notification popped up 'Check the briefcase, there is something to show you'. I sit down in front of the briefcase, a video message appeared. It was the last message of the deer in his 20s based from his act, in proper clothing before I killed him in the human world.

"Greeting to any living thing that seeing this right now… This could be my last video on Zootopia before I travelled to other dimension. So… If I was killed in the other dimension, you have inherited my richness automatically. Now, let's go to business, shall we? My name is John Doe…" I chuckle a little "… and I was a genius billionaire who had developed something so advance, I was kicked out of the Zootopia University, for being so… genius, and rich freak. Anyway, the tech I developed was a Time Manipulation Device or TMD for short. The briefcase you look now was the first batch which can teleport to anywhere, the one behind the wall is the refined version but unable to teleport because of unforeseen consequences." I turned around to see a wall opened behind me, revealing the TMD and lots of weapon at both side. "As for transport around the city, don't scratch it, I know you will race around with it." These lines really lighten my mood since I came here as I was thinking of a sport car now. "In the garage, there is a wide array of car, not just any car, but supercar as well. I have trusted Flash to take care of the safe house and one of my rides for his daily usage in DMV…" Well, that explain why Flash has really fast car in the movie. "…and not just car, but superbike as well. So, have a good life and time in here as the briefcase is one-way ticket to here. Today is March 15, 2015, what time is now? It's show time. Oh, and Happy Birthday to myself before I venture to the other side." He smile just before the video ended, returning to Desktop with wide array of tuner car as wallpaper (and him in the middle of the wallpaper). The video was taken on my birthday, a year before I came here. I was on this freaking Zootopia on my birthday and his birthday, the last day on my world and his, and a whole new day ahead of me had started. Anyway, what could go wrong? It was night time, almost midnight, and call in for a sleep in this crazy town, hoping for a new beginning the next day.

I wake up by the nice smell of coffee in a nice comfy bed, still in my old clothing when I came here- Wait, coffee? I get up instantly, finding myself inside the apartment. Then I realized all of this wasn't a dream, but a reality. I never thinking of coffee, let alone programed it to brewing it in the morning. Then I heard someone, or something sweeping the floor. I reached to the door knob, opened it a little just for me to peek over. I saw a sloth sweeping the floor, slowly. It just kept on doing its work, without noticing me. The name 'Flash' came across my mind, as told by the deer in the video about someone on housekeeping when he is away. I took a deep breath, collecting my courage and though on what happened next, and finally opened it. The sloth turned his head towards me at his pace and the look of surprised emerged from his face. I was about to speak before he intercept me.

"Hello… there… Are… you… the… one… of… his… experiment…?" He said, slowly.

"Yes" I answered shortly, still surprised on how he reacted to me as he was expecting me here.

"Ah… so… you… have… met… John…" he paused a little, looking around for someone. "Where… is… John..? I… haven't… met… him… for… a… long… time…"

I sighed, putting my hand on his shoulder, giving my sorry look "Sorry about that, he's… dead, by me." I said the word in remorse.

He smiled, "I… know… He's… willing… to… take… the… risk… of… getting… there…" He said, "but… that… is… in… the… past… So… can… you… lean… me… your… phone..? I've… got… something… to… show… you…"

I gave him my phone reluctantly. As he typing something on my phone, something weird happened. I heard the clock ticking at half its speed, the coffee maker's steam slowly puffing, everything seem to slow down, even the fly was slow enough for me to catch it bare hand. I turned to Flash as he was began to speak at normal pace rather than his usual slow irritating pace.

"Okay, that will do the trick."

"What trick?" I asked reluctantly.

"This app that the briefcase installed..." He flashed my phone, somewhat know I have connected my phone to the briefcase. "…is a time alternator, an app developed by John Doe to help me overcome my speed on… anything. He said it helps me to speak and do what normal mammals do without being left out for being slow. It slows down time just at the right speed for a sloth to talk normally at your speed; or speed up time on the sloth, in case of me. His watch- Your watch, is a piece of hardware that does the magic done by its software. He just built it only three, one for me, one for him and of course, one for his subject-You." He said with confidence, pointing his finger, or claw, whatever suit you, to me, no slow talking like before he activated the app. "Since you used his watch, I don't need to take one from the safe house in Savanna Central. So, let me guess, you already know my name and the TMD. He left his message to me 'Whatever is in my house, be friendly, he's my subject'. As his friend, I rather take the risk on whatever will come, then you came, I didn't overreact, did I?"

"No, and my name is Calvin, Calvin Nyala. You can call me Calvin. I'm sorry for not introduce myself in the first place."

"Yeah. Uh… can I ask you one question though?"

"Go on."

"Why there is military vest on you, your shotgun and your fancy machete is on the table?" Flash finally asked.

I looked down. I still wear my hunting gear. It would be rude to tell him I was hunting, let alone telling it to a prey like Flash. I sighed, decided to tell the truth, took a deep breath, "I… was, err… hunting?" I said the last word as it was a dreaded word to animal while giving my best 'smile'.

"Hunting?" He chuckles before continuing his word. "Hell, if you want to know, John Doe is some kind of a hunter. Crime hunter, peace keeper, the contractor, so to say. Freelancing with the ZPD, only few number of the officer in Zootopia knew him. Even Chief Bogo needed his help when things get out of control. His performance was outstanding, especially when he's using his sniper. Not to mention his reckless but professionalism driving skills. He even introduced me the underground culture. When he cruise the street, not all of the street racer can stand against him. He even gave his prized possession to me when he found out I have no 'fast' transport to the DMV. He said that it is what best friend are for. Sadly…" he paused.

"I know that feeling. It's always the great ones to go first. Beside, who else can replace his kindness I have killed?" I said it with guilt.

"Yeah, he may not be replaceable, but at least his memory is with us. The crime rates increased when he left, but at least the dynamic duo suppressed it from being serious, damn that dynamic Ju-"

"Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the first bunny and fox police officer?" I intercept Flash before he complete his word.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Flash asked.

"Well, there is something you shouldn't know about me." I answered his question quickly, trying not to engage about how I know them.

"Okay. Let's go back to normal, shall we? We got to clean up his house anyway." He handed my phone to me, showing where to hit the button on the screen

"Okay. In three, two, one…" With a touch on the screen on my phone, everything back to normal speed. The clock ticking back to normal, the steam coming out from the coffee maker puffed normally, and Flash back to his slow irritating pace.

"Lets… start… cleaning… , then… you… get… your… bath. You… smell… like… a… skunk…" He then laugh slowly, which I had to be patience with his word.

We cleaned John's house (practically mine since I've inherit his property), and get myself a bath. Now how do I get my new cloth? I asked Flash about the cloth, his response…

"Use… John's… cloth…"

Now, I'm not going to use deceased cloth as it is against my ethnic tradition, but since I have nothing else, I have to break it for once. I put the cloth on, it is oversized a little but is very comfortable as I was using casual. After some breakfast with coffee (Flash ordered some a while ago) and urging me to use the TMD which I wasn't ready yet since I'm new here as a response to his question, he asked me to go tour the city, taking some fresh air. I agreed to that after the whole thing that happened to me in the past 24 hours. We reached the garage by the elevator inside the apartment. When the elevator's door opened wide, I was in awe. The garage wasn't an ordinary garage as it was stuffed with fully customized tuned car, all Japanese models such as Nissan Skyline R34, Toyota Supra, Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X, Honda S2000, all sort of stuff (the superbike was down one level) but one car stands out of them all in the car garage, the silver Nissan GT-R (R35) SpecV, parked right next to Nissan Skyline R34. Flash is using his red Ferrari LaFerrari which is parked beside Nissan 240SX, which he had said it was his first racing car. Using my phone as my car key (Flash had taught me how), placing on the phone holder and connecting the phone to the car's ECU. The car beamed up to life, configured everything is in perfect condition. Flash had gone first, leaving me alone with the car. The Nissan GT-R roared to life at the touch of a button on my phone's screen. I set the GPS on my watch to Savanna Central, cruising down the old neighborhood as the car gather speed. Anyway, how could things go wrong in this new world?

 **And… done. Got 4 followers, 4 favorite and 95 views in 3 days. It's a long one for sure. Have you guess what kind of game I have played to write this story down? No? Anyway, pm or review, both can go, but not the question I've asked. Chapter 3 is coming right up. From Sarawak with love.**


	3. Chapter 3: John Doe, the Red Muntjac

Chapter 3: John Doe, the red muntjac of Borneo.

 **A/N: Thanks ugaiz for tuning in my story. 180 views in 12 hours after chapter 2 have uploaded which is pretty amazing to me that ugaiz really want to read my story, even my language is pretty basic. Sorry for the long wait since the last upload because of unforeseen problem. In this chapter I'm trying to write this story in multipoint (multiple character pov) to keep the story more interested, or not. About the car I've mentioned in chapter 2, let's say that all the animals in Zootopia are using real world car (with their respective size and logical thinking) to keep it simple. So…**

 **John Doe: Come on; just tell them the story already. I know you love JDM car.**

 **Me: Don't rush me- Hold on, aren't you supposedly dead, by me, right… now?**

 **John Doe: Nay, still alive, as an A.I. in your phone, your laptop, your watch. Technically mine, actually.**

 **Me: Oh… right. I forgot to place that in chapter 1.**

 **John Doe: No worry, just continue please, the readers are waiting.**

 **Me: Okay, okay, I'm writing… God, you really worse than my mom…**

 **John Doe: At least I was better than your dad. Hahaha…**

 **Me: *face palm* Wait, what year this is?**

 **John Doe: 2018. Two years after the Night Howler incident.**

 **Me: Great…**

As I was cruising down the road in Zootopia in my Nissan GT-R, the city never ceased to amaze me. I took the longest route to one of John's safe house in Savanna Central (John has four different houses, one in each district, and each garage houses different type of vehicle according to the type of climate in Zootopia) going through Tundratown, then the Sahara Square before hitting Savanna Central so I can sightseeing while getting to know the landmarks Zootopia has. The city is much resemblance with New York, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Dubai… you name it back in the human world. It's like having whole world in one place. Thanks to Nissan GT-R's four wheel drive, I was having little problem with skidding (although that I liked the idea to drift around the corner) when cruising down in Tundratown. Then, as I cruise towards Sahara Square through the tunnel, my watch beeped which indicating possible police cruiser waiting at the end of the tunnel. I glanced at the watch's screen; it was Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in the cruiser. Since that time the traffic was low, so I was driving quite fast over the speed limit. I braked, but it was too late. I sped past them over the limit like 15mph over. Seconds later, the sirens blared out, revealing somewhat mid-sized (probably the same size as human scale) Ford Mustang, in which could fit me in just right (my 5'4'' height just doing fine with it). Damn it, what should I do? Evaded them and risked myself in the chase, or gave up and risked my existence in animal laden universe? My mind has something else…

 _Play with their speed._

WildeHopps POV (A little ship here, maybe not)

It was a hell of boring day as Chief Bogo had assigned them to patrol duty as there is no major case in Zootopia since the Night Howler incident. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were stationed along the highway in Sahara Desert near the tunnel. Nick was having fun time cracking jokes to Judy, who look uninterested with Nick's joke.

"Damn it, Nick. Will you ever stop joking for a minute? I probably heard the same joke like… ten times?"

"Come on, Carrots. Chill out, you know what happen to bunny who always on temper. Plus, it helps me going through time as fast as possible. Good thing we never have to fill the paperwork." Nick answered, fueling more anger to already heat up Judy.

"Sometimes, I just wanted to punch that white teeth of yours if you keep doing this." Said Judy who still managed to control her anger, gripping to the steering wheel as she want to break it, sounding almost burst with rage. Suddenly, Judy's ear perks up, trying to locate the source of sound from afar. "Nick, get the speed camera now. We got a race car."

"Anything you say, Carrots." Said Nick while picking up the speed camera and point it towards the tunnel. Seconds later, a sliver sport car zooming out from the tunnel, passing them.

"Whoa, 15 miles over in 50mph limit!" Exclaimed Nick.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Hopps. We have 510 in Z-15. Engaging the vehicle." Said Hopps at the police scanner.

"10-4. Proceed." The police scanner replied.

"Buckle up, Nick. We need to stop the vehicle." Said Judy as she presses the throttle and fired up the siren, leaving Nick little time to fasten the seatbelt. Their police cruiser roared to life as the gasoline rush towards the engine, giving more torque and power towards the rear wheel causing it to spin out a little bit. They approached the silver car which has slow down, only to have it accelerate forward. And then slow down, then sped up.

"What is this guy want?" Question Judy in her mind. The police cracked to life, only to reveal someone's voice in which Nick picked up.

"Alright, stop your vehicle at once or we will force you. We know you hacked into our comms." Said Nick with confidence over the police scanner. The voice answered back with more sinister sound.

"Alright, Wilde, you know me. Let's race, Hopps."

"How you know our names!?" Judy exclaimed from the driver side.

"Get me first, and then we talked. Lose me, we'll meet again. Later rocket bunny." The voice ended.

"Rocket bunny? Well that's-" Nick haven't finished his word as Judy press the throttle down, picking up speed, launching Nick backwards. So does the silver car which apparently slightly larger than their cruiser, racing down the Z-15.

Calvin POV (mine, actually)

"Dispatch, this is Officer Hopps. We have 510 in Z-15. Engaging the vehicle."

"10-4. Proceed."

The police scanner inside my ride (have been installed by John Doe due to his high racing profile) fired up to life. Man, her voice is lovely, especially when she's on duty. No wonder Nick have an affinity towards her. So, have a little chase, huh? I thought to myself. I accelerate and decelerate while trying to pick up the mic that has been plugged into the police scanner which operates at all frequency, and have a little talk, only to pick up by Nick's voice first.

"Alright, stop your vehicle at once or we will force you. We know you hacked into our comms."

"Alright, Wilde, you know me. Let's race, Hopps." I answer him.

"How do you know our names!?" Hopps' voice answered from the other end.

"Get me first, and then we talked. Lose me, we'll meet again. Later rocket bunny." I put back the mic at the holder next to my smartphone. My watch vibrates, a notification popped up, "Chose a mode, Calvin. Get yourself out of trouble. -John Doe-". John Doe? I thought of the possibility how he managed to reach me. "I'm not dead if you want to know. I'll live as an A.I. for you." My watch popped a notification again. Now that answered my question, save one; how the hell he get my name? I put that thought aside for now, choosing the desired mode on my phone (ABS enable, traction control, GPS escape assist, name a few), and start get out of situation. I press the throttle down, accelerate the car forward and feel the G-force as the car race down the highway with the cops at my back. Thanks to the low traffic on the high way and wide highway (to accommodate elephant sized vehicle wide, that is), I waved through the traffic easily, yet still can't shake them off. I managed to keep some distance from them over time, yet the bunny seems to not giving up hope on me. There is vast area of desert at my right side of the highway before connecting to the city, and nice scenery of ocean view to my left side. I thinking of off-roading, which my watch vibrate again, objecting my idea.

"Do not think about it." My watch popped the notification in which I knew that John Doe would never let me ride his car again after this, if he's still alive.

"Sorry John Doe, that bunny leave me no choice." I speak to myself, probably to 'dead' John Doe. I swerved my car slightly to the left before jerking it towards right, initiating a drift and slide under a trailer (which happened to be there) and straight on the sand field towards the well-known Palm Hotel, leaving the couple behind while my watch had just cursed me (really, John Doe?).

WildeHopps POV

The silver car swerved to the right and straight went under the trailer toward the Palm Hotel, ending the chase instantly. The duo stopped their car as the silver car get away from them, leaving awestruck Nick and boiling Judy.

"Holy cow, that dude is awesome! Went under the trailer just like in the movie." Nick exclaim in joyful manner, watching the silver car disappear in the dust.

"Shit, now we're never getting him again! How are we gonna tell the chief about missing the suspect?"

"Actually, I've taken the plate number of that car, if you want to know…" Nick flashes a piece of paper at his hand (paws?), instantly changing Judy's mood.

"Really Nick? Thankyothankyouthankyou…" Judy hugs Nick as he was a plush toy. Nick was almost drowned by Judy's small-but-powerful hug.

"Okay, Carrot. Let's go to the DMV that is if you let me go-"Judy release him from her 'deadly' hug while Nick gasped for oxygen.

"We don't need to go to the DMV; we cops have our own DMV in our database as stated in the rule." Judy said as she typed in the plate number on the integrated computer on the dashboard of their cruiser. The screen popped out the result of the name John Doe.

"A red muntjac (barking deer), height 163cm, age 25, residence of Zootopia at least 2 years, unknown nationality, transfer student from Harvard University to Zootopia University in a joint program, top student in science and technology, currently working on a project not approved by both universities and have been expelled. He is then taken by rich couple camels in Sahara Square where he was serving the couple in a high status restaurant who knew the deer's parent as their business partner, both of their status; deceased while both his parent is on a plane, blew by terrorist, stepparent in ambush. The richness he got from both his parent and stepparent has made him into top ten billionaire in Zootopia. Have four houses, one in each region. No serious crimes, only overtime parking and speeding. Wanted for street racing. The rest is classified." Judy shove both her paw up in the air, signaling her gave up position.

"That's the only information on him, right Carrots?" Nick finally asked after a minute of silence and deep thinking.

"Yep, that is the only information we've got. We should report back to the HQ Nick, to get the clearance from chief, see if it brings us any lead on him."

"Ok, Carrots, let's see Chief Buffalo Butt." Nick answer, starting a joke.

"Oh, great…" Judy's mood swings back to uninterested.

Once the dynamic duo reaches the Precinct 1, they both went straight to Chief Bogo's office. Judy knocks first which greeted by a grunt from the other side. Nick pushes open the door, allowing Judy to enter first, and straight onto the tiger-size chair which have more than enough space for them both. Judy explained what happened today, with Nick nodding up and down at every sentence she said.

"So… whose name you want me to get clearance at?" Asked Chief Bogo, glasses down, ready to hit the keyboard with the suspect name.

"John Doe." Judy answered, plain and simple. The mere name of John Doe startled Chief Bogo for a moment for he knew John Doe, that particular red muntjac was not an ordinary mammal, his Asian's look with a long tube of his 'engineering student' project, perfect for covering sniper rifle and his true identity for his job on reducing crime in which Chief Bogo had pay him in his contract before he went missing for over 3 year. The duo came a year after his missing. Chief's mind went adrift, remembering the last day he met John Doe about that project he been expelled from…

Chief Bogo POV

- _March 15, 2015_ -

It was a rainy day in Zootopia. I was doing my job on handling the crime rate of Zootopia, which wasn't high, so I played dart instead. I focus on the center of the board, trying to score the perfect mark. I took a deep breath, and just before I threw the dart, my office's phone rang, instantly throwing my focus away which landed the dart I throw far from the target. I press the call button on the phone, Clawhauser's voice speak at the end of it.

"What is it?" I asked with my usual serious voice.

"Uh, sir, there is someone want to speak to you. He doesn't want to reveal his identity; he gave me his initial, R.M."

R.M. Red muntjac. John Doe. What does he want this time?

"Alright, just put him through. Do not record this conversation." I answer him quickly. Clawhauser's voice instantly swapped by a voice.

"Hello, chief. Having hard time on the dart game?"

"How do you know I play dart?"

"Chief, I have eyes everywhere. Do you think I wouldn't disturb you while you're playing? Your huge body is a dead giveaway."

"Alright, what do you want? Someone to snipe?" I change the subject of conversation as I knew he used his I.T. skill to detect me.

"Err, no. Instead, I want you to come over. I have something really good to show you. It's about the project I've been working on. I want you here right now. It can't wait. And buy me Chinese food. I'm craving on dim sum. And the house is in Savanna Central, not the usual Rainforest District."

"Hehe, alright Chinese boy, let's get you some." I chuckle as he said the last sentence and end the conversation. I grab my car key on the table and rush toward my car; a decent buffalo-sized Land Rover which John Doe has gave me as my birthday present. I rush past Clawhauser's workplace and asking him to clock out my work time. I reach my car, started it and pulled my phone out. There is one notification on top of my screen, 'Today is John Doe's birthday. Post your wishes on his timeline.' That explains his craving on dim sum. I drive myself towards the famous Chinese fast food branch in Zootopia, Xiao Po's Panda Express. After buying jumbo size dim sum (which John Doe cannot finished it due to its large size), I reach his house at the top floor which is one of the highest and the finest apartment in Zootopia. ( **If you trying to imagine the apartment I mention, try using the interior of the guitar.** ) I knock on his door with usual 4 stroke knock, mimicking horse galloping. He opens the door with a smile on his face. I enter his house which portrays the whole landscape of Zootopia, facing the sea. The nice smell of Borneo ironwood really enhances the luxurious apartment of his.

"Wow, how much money did you spend on this apartment?" I asked him as I enter his house.

"No cost as this was inherited from my stepparent." He looked outside his home before turning to me. "So, where's my birthday present?"

"Here." I show him jumbo size dim sum the size half of him. "Happy yet?"

"Really, chief? That dim sum is half the size of me. I can't finish it myself."

"Who says you have to eat it yourself?"

"Thanks, chief, for everything. Let's eat first, and then I show you the thing."

I wasn't realized it would be his last dinner in Zootopia dimension. After he and I finished the dim sum, he goes to his room, and return with a black briefcase at his hoof. My phone vibrates, showing an app that wasn't there in the first place, just a confirmation button.

"What is this!?" I asked him sternly, showing an app wasn't meant there.

"Well chief, I have nothing to do here. My contract has ended right about… now. Don't worry about the crime rate; there will be a new officer, same reputation as me, came after a year. She…"

"She? Did you hack into our database again!?" I question him.

"Yes, but that is just the side of the story. The real reason I asked you here is to witness my departure."

"To where?"

"Another dimension. Now's the time for me to travel. The time for my new adventure. Don't worry, I message you from the other side, if I still alive. Now, just press the button." He asked me, giving his last smile I ever see.

I reluctantly press the button on the app. A blue light flash from his briefcase. I blinded for a few second, only to realize I was alone in his apartment. My phone popped a notification.

'Thanks for everything, chief. You're like my second dad. Stern, but loving. Don't weep for me. And keep up the law.'

Dad. Tears falling down. I never remember the last time I shed my tears. I raised him like my own child. His loss of both his parent and stepparent has my protective side on him activated. I met him when I arrived at the nasty accident scene, or rather ambushed by hired mercenaries who hate the deer's and the camel's successive company. His stepparent was killed, but the kid survives thanks to his miniature size. I took him as my stepson and as a witness protection. The case is solved as he assisted the solving of the case which reveals the largest scandal in Zootopia. After the case is solved, he automatically inherited the richness combined, putting him to the top ten billionaire of Zootopia. The companies still run under his name, but controlled by his new worker, combining the two companies. His assistance on reducing the crime in Zootopia really has my burden lifted.

"Thanks, my son. I will never forget you. Wherever you are, my son." I speak to myself, sobbing.

 **Cliffhanger or not? Review or pm. As usual. Favorite or follow. Your choice.**


	4. Buffalo, Fennec, Duo and Human Part 1

Chapter 4: The Buffalo, the Fennec, the duo and the human. (Part 1)

 **A/N: Long chapter that one, huh? No? Anyway, this is chapter 4, just keep on reading ugaiz. Guess the theme of the story already? No? Well, tune in for my story in Zootopia.**

 **John Doe: Hold on, why you put me short? 163cm SHORT!?**

 **Me: It's the average size of a red muntjac, by calculation and Wikipedia. Mine is same with you and just doing fine. We may be handsome and smart, but the genetics mess up with us by keeping us short. True story, my very tall friend, handsome and smart one is a very shy one for your knowledge, not to mention his feminine side. Be grateful my friend. Beside, Finnick really fits on my shoulder for your knowledge.**

 **John Doe: Alright, alright. I'm grateful.**

 **Finnick: You're saying I'm short!?**

 **Me: No, I'm saying you're big, for a fennec.**

 **John Doe: Ha-ha, big for a fennec… really LMAO me… ha-ha…**

 **Me: Err, John?**

 **John Doe: What- Oh shit…**

 **(Censored part for containing violence. To be continue…)**

- _Present Day-_

"Chief? Chief? Can you hear me? Chief Bogo?" Judy snapped me out from my grief. She stands on my desk.

"Huh? What, where am i? What you are-"I stammered, still in my grief.

"Err, chief? Are you… crying?" Nick asked me, tilting his head sideway, creating a perfect 90* ears (one up, one flat. You know what I mean?). I felt my cheek. Wet. Damn it, did I just cry? When realization hit me, I shook my head and type in my name and my password, getting the clearance. After that, I turned my laptop facing the duo.

"There, you know what to do. It's in level 3 clearance. I need some time alone." I speak to the duo, grabbing my car key under the drawer. The same car key John Doe gave it to me. I left my office and slammed the door quite hard, instantly waking up some officers who sleeping on the job. I walked towards the front lobby, past by Clawhauser who still gnawing on the donut while watching Gazelle's music video. I asked him to clock my time out. I reach my car, start the engine and pulled out my phone. There is a notification, a birthday notification on my Furbook. 'March 15. Today is John Doe's birthday. Post your wishes on his time line.' I smiled as I reading the notification. I tapped on the notification and type in my wishes.

'Happy birthday, John. It's been three years since the last time I met you. May you have a nice adventure at the other side, that is if you still alive. Lol.' I chuckle as I send the message. I set my GPS on my watch; the watch John Doe gives me as a present along with the car, towards the famous Chinese food restaurant, before going to the red muntjac apartment.

WildeHopps POV

The duo watches their boss as their boss stormed out of his room and slams it hard. They never see their boss in this state of emotion, let alone see one crying. Their boss, the strongest and sternest boss, weakens before their very eyes by just one name; John Doe.

"What is wrong with him today? I never saw that coming." Nick said with his eyebrows up, showing him an interest in his boss.

"I don't know. I never saw him like that. Is there anything I said wrong?" Judy asked Nick, confusion on her face emerged, still standing on Chief Bogo's desk.

"Nothing, you just say John Doe and his reaction changes afterward. I never knew he's so emotional, like you." Nick pointed Judy after saying the last word.

"Nick, I don't think he is THAT emotional. Who know John Doe is his friend, best friend, or even his close relative?"

"Yeah, it could be. Why don't you search for his name since you are STANDING on his desk?"

Judy realized she was standing on his desk. She turns her attention to chief's laptop and type in the name. After a few second, the result appears, with more detail of John Doe, the only mammals in level 3 clearances, and read it out loud.

 _Zootopia Police Department_

 _-Trust, Integrity, Bravery-_

 _Level of clearance: 3_

 _Administrator: Chief Bogo, Precinct 1_

 _Title: Aftermath Report on Scandal Case_

 _About: The scandal from the inside co-worker that involves Doe's Synthetic and Humpback Oil Inc._

 _Crime involve(s): Scandal with means of taking over companies, hate crime, arson, bribery within the co-worker in both companies, attempted murder on witnesses._

 _Reason of crime(s): Economic depression, low rate salary._

 _Case status: Closed_

 _-Biodata of suspect(s) involved-_

 _(_ _ **Your oc as the suspect. Pm or review**_ _)_

 _-Biodata of witness (es) involved-_

 _Witness count: 1_

 _Witness name: John Doe (unknown)_

 _Species: Red Muntjac (John Doe, unknown)_

 _Witness protection program: Yes_

 _Age of entry: 16_

 _Status: Active_

 _Alias name: Jason Bogo (unknown)_

 _Adopted by: Chief Bogo (alive)_

 _Relation on witness: Son to Chief Bogo_

 _Protection reason(s): To protect the main key of investigation_

 _Evidence(s): Record of payment over several workers, location on possible suspect, confession of John Doe, victim's contact and log._

 _Mean(s) of gathering evidence(s): Administrated hacking into both companies' network and victim's contact and log, undercover agent stationed in both companies._

 _Administrated by: John Doe/Jason Bogo (unknown), Chief Bogo (alive)_

 _-Biodata on officer(s)-_

 _Officer(s) involved: Chief Bogo (alive)_

 _Species: Buffalo_

 _Witness protection program: Involved_

 _Reason(s) of involvement: To protect the main witness_

 _Witness to protect: John Doe (unknown)_

 _Witness's alias: Jason Bogo (unknown)_

 _Relation to witness: Father to key witness_

 _Status: Active_

 _-Crime involvement on witness and officer(s)-_

 _Officer's crime: Police brutality, hostile towards main suspect, accused of losing main witness._

 _Witness's crime: Murder of high profile criminals, street racing, speeding, over-time parking, attempted murder on main suspect of scandal case, threatens to finish off everyone involved in the case._

 _Status: Cleared_

 _Officer's clearance: Chief Bogo, level 3_

 _Witness (es) of clearance: Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, Officer Wolford, Officer Fangmayer_

 _Approval: Yes_

 _Date of clearance: Refer to link(s) attached_

 _Reason(s) of clearance: To protect the key witness (es) and officer(s) involved from framed crime by main suspect._

 _-END REPORT-_

( **I try not to completely write a report on this case, or I spend a whole day just to write this report. If you feel like to complete the report, or extend it, pm me. I keep it updated and credited your name. It misses the suspect. It's your chance to include an OC in this fanfic for future chapter.** )

The report reveals the truth of John Doe's identity. The description in the DMV was just a cover to hide the truth. A long silence follows after Judy said every detail of the report. Nick was the first one to break the silence.

"Judy-"

"Not now, Nick." Judy replied, still in her place. Her mind still processing about the report. The reason why Chief Bogo can't seem to type his name. His relation with the red muntjac. Father and son. Not like mention in the database. The strongest bond between officer and witness. He has bailed him out of charges of any crimes the red muntjac have.

"Judy, we need to visit him. We had to help chief. Get the address." Judy nodded slowly.

"Well, you never find him. Not at his house. He'll at that red muntjac apartment." A voice spoke behind the duo.

"Damn it, Benjamin. Don't make us jumped." Judy shouted. Nick seems to calm himself down after having a mini heart attack.

"I-I'm sorry to startle you. I never wanted to goose bumps you both." Benjamin Clawhauser, the large cheetah, was at the chief's door. His left paw behind his back of his head, signaling his embarrassment. "So, you wanted to help chief? He will be at the highest and luxurious apartment in Zootopia, 20 blocks down the Downtown. I believe the apartment name is 'The Higher Reign'. I wish I have that apartment…" The cheetah starts daydreaming.

"Thanks for the address, Spots." Nick thanked Benjamin for the address. The duo move past the cheetah, who still daydreaming, towards their car. As the duo move towards their car, which is a red convertible Mercedes-Benz SLK Brabus (R171), custom made to create as a sedan, the duo spotted the silver car again.

"Is that our suspect car?" Judy asked. Moments later, a red van with sticker on its side, 'Finnick's Pizza' is seemed to be following the silver car by 5 cars length.

"And is that Finnick's van, following the silver car? What is he doing?" Nick answered Judy's question with question.

"Something about to go down, Nick. Let's follow them." Nick nodded and enters the car. Judy starts the car and follows them at a distance of half block.

Calvin POV

After the encounter with the cops, and driving on the sand (which my Nissan GT-R is doing fine), I finally reach the Palm Hotel. I take my car towards a car wash to clean up the sand. After the cleanup, I cruised down the Sahara Square. I feel like in Dubai as there are a lot of sport and super car on the road of Sahara Square, not to mention countless limousines converted as a cab in the vicinity of Palm Hotel. There is a lot of activity going on in Sahara Square. I could have sworn that I saw an elephant jumping out from low altitude plane, straight towards the pool of Palm Hotel as proven by a big splash of water. Moments later, an ambulance arrived at the hotel. I hope the elephant is okay after that idiotic action of jumping out of an airplane, straight towards the pools of Palm Hotel. I continue my cruise towards a high rise luxurious apartment, 'The Higher Reign' in Savanna Central. There are only three occupants at the top floor, John Doe's inherited apartment, Gazelle's penthouse, and returned Mayor Lionheart's so called 'the lion's den' after his shattered image from the Night Howler incident. He may had won the Zootopian's heart after his confession in a campaign, returning his right to rule the Zootopia, but loses to a fox by landslide, not to mention the first fox as Mayor of Zootopia who is inspired by Nick Wilde, the first fox police officer. His motto is still the same, but extended, 'Anyone can be anything if everyone deserved a second chances'.

Anyway, as I cruise down in Savanna Central, ten blocks away from the apartment, I almost hit a fennec fox, jumping into a van, which clearly over-sized to him when I turn into a corner. He was opening the door as I pass by him, unnoticed the mammals jumping in the van. Damn, he really has a big voice for a small mammal like him. I never knew it was Finnick as I've disable the notification on my watch (which really annoying me as John Doe keep yapping me). I never knew this would be a gathering in John's apartment.

Finnick POV

A perfect day for pizza delivery. I am a manager of my new pizzeria under my own name; that is after being hustled by my only friend, Nicholas Piberius Wilde. I still don't rely on other mammals sending pizza. I'm preferred to send it myself. Each morning, I have to send my pizza toward my constant customer; one of which reside on the top floor of the grand apartment in Zootopia, 'The Higher Reign'. It is one of Gazelle home, after all. I send her favorite pizza every 7. I opened my pizzeria at 8. But I never return back towards that same apartment, twice, to reveal one of John Doe's houses. His racing enthusiasm has brought me into JDM culture; for I was one of his racing crew. I own pearlescent green Mazda MX5; still retaining a human size, custom made for me to reach the pedals, with ace of spade vinyl and complete upgrade. ( **NFS U2 and Carbon reference** ) I always wanted to use something bigger than what I can capable of. Even Nick never knew I was part of his team. Eventually, everything will unravel.

Anyway, I was taking another pizza delivery towards customer's houses. It was 10 in the morning. I really hate when someone drive without noticing someone like me, due to my miniature size. When I was about to open the door, a Nissan GT-R came out of nowhere, almost hitting me and my loaded van full of pizzas.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING! YOU LUCKY-"I stopped yelling. I glanced at the plate number of that silver car. Is that… John Doe's car? John Doe always have his plate number cars with initial 'JD', followed by car plate number. It's been three years since I last met him. I was his mechanic. That is my part of his racing team. My real job before he left me for his ridiculous adventure to another dimension. My curiosity takes over me. Three years, man, three LONG years without any races. I just can't take it. I glanced at my watch. "Damn it, I need someone to send the order." I spoke to myself.

I order one of my workers, who is a male antelope to send the order to customer's houses. He agreed, unloaded my van and placed it on his scooter. After that, I set my GPS towards the apartment on my watch, the very same watch John Doe given to me as some sort of dog tag in the military. I never explore much of the function of the watch; only the GPS and the time. This time it was different. After I set my GPS, it shows the map of Zootopia, zoomed down until the radius is 250m from my location. There is a red dot moving away from my precise location. It doesn't show his name, it shows 'Subject'. Then, a notification popped up on my watch, 'Just follow the subject. Don't do anything stupid. –John Doe-'.

I jumped into my van and start following the car. I put my distance of 5 cars length to avoid detection. The driver of the silver Nissan GT-R took its time to reach there, so was mine. We even pass the Precinct 1, where Nick and Judy currently working, the first fox and bunny officer in the force. Even they started to follow me and the silver car. I have a feeling that something about to go south. After reaching there, a figure came out from the car. Not a human, but a wolf. I too parked my van a few meter away from him. The 'wolf' walked into the lobby and straight to the elevator, taking him at the top floor. There is no one at the lobby. I follow him as well. My watch popped a notification again, 'Don't scare him. He is my subject. Whatever you do, protect him. –John Doe-'. After reaching the top floor, I saw him enters John Doe's apartment. A few seconds later, having guts to open the door, our eyes met, face to face. The 'wolf' wasn't a wolf; it was an unknown creature, aiming a handgun at me. I raised both my paws up in the air, slowly.

"Don't… move, Finnick." The creature spoke. I just nodded while trying to think how he got my name. "Get to the sofa. I got something to talk." I just follow everything he said, still aiming at me.

Calvin POV

I finally reach the apartment. It is indeed the highest and most luxurious apartment in Zootopia. I parked my car at the parking space for the residence of the apartment. As I almost get out of the car, my watch vibrates. A notification popped up, 'Don't get out first. A human in Zootopia will scared the shit out of everyone. Choose a cover; it will not alert the resident. –John Doe-'.

"Right, a cover. Which one will suit me?" I asked my watch.

'A wolf. A business wolf, like the movie 'Wolf of Wall Street'?'

"Yeah, right. Let's give it a try then." My phone popped up to life, with the app that shows wide selection of skins. I typed in 'Business wolf' in the search box. The result never ceases to amaze me. A nice looking wolf, obsidian fur blend with silver grey underbelly, white socks paws and silver grey tip tail, complete with tuxedo suit. I tapped the select button. I looked at myself. No change.

"Err, John? There is no change." I spoke to my watch.

'That is for your eyes. Look into the mirror. Quite handsome for my taste, especially the obsidian and silver grey fur blends together.' My watch popped the notification. I looked in the rear view mirror.

"Damn…" I smiled at 'myself'. That's the only word I can get it out.

I am not seeing my own original look. The wolf look at me seems like myself. Handsome, attractive, and could melt any female canine hearts at any moments. I tilted my head sideways, showing my cheek, the reflection does the same. The eyes color stays the same as mine; brown, which brings some Asian traits at the wolf. I decided to put some test. I stroke my hair sideways, the wolf does the same. I raised my hand; the wolf does the same, showing its paw. I spread my five fingers; the wolf does the same, showing four fingers at its paw instead of five. I smiled with exposed teeth; the wolf does the same, showing its dangerous but sexy teeth. Now for emotional test; I smiled, the wolf smiled back, ears forwards. I frowned, ears flat. I snapped my finger at a distance, my wolf's ears reflex towards the source of sound. Perfect. I feel like an undercover agent. I get out of my car, scanning my surrounding. My watch popped up someone on the GPS map; Finnick, 15m away, southwest. I glanced towards that direction and my expectation is true; a red van with sticker on its side, 'Finnick's Pizza', a dead giveaway. I acted natural, as I was a businessman. I get into the lobby and straight for the elevator since the receptionist wasn't there (thanks for John Doe shuts off the Wi-Fi, which really made the receptionist angry). I prepare my handgun I get from John Doe's apartment from Rainforest District because I have a feeling that something about to go down, hard. I reached the top floor and go straight towards the door, unlocked by John Doe's app. I disable my cover as soon I closed the door and take a look at the mirror to see myself reverted back to… my real self. Moments later, the door opened, showing a beige fennec fox. I quickly withdrew my gun, pointing at him.

"Don't… move, Finnick." He raised his paw, eyes wide, nodded slowly. "Get to the sofa. I got something to talk."

 **Cliffhanger? Yes and no. Multiverse theory. I may have put a cliffhanger here, but in other dimension, I may have not put a cliffhanger, or never create this fanfic at all. Or even better, I am in Zootopia right now, living the fanfic I wrote just now. Oc in review or pm. New update and chapter coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Buffalo, the Fennec, the Duo and the Human (Part2)

 **A/N (or short commentary): Can it get any better with my story, huh? Two stories, actually. One in bold, and another in normal. Happy reading ugaiz. Finnick, can you release John Doe's thigh from your** _ **jaw**_ **!? I know it's tasty, but raw meat is** _ **bad**_ **for your digestive system and so does** _ **devouring**_ **animal with conscious. We're in commentary for God's sake.**

 **Finnick: *spits out blood* Damn right. Thanks for reminding me from going savage. It does taste good though.**

 **Me: You alright John?**

 **John Doe: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!? EVEN HE SAYS MY THIGH TASTE GOOD. *groaning in pain***

 **Finnick: Next time, DO NOT COMMENT ON MY HEIGHT! OR I GO STRAIGHT FOR YOUR THROAT!**

 **Me: Alright, guys, cut it off. Go treat John, Finnick. And don't lick the blood left. Or else I won't let you ride on my shoulder again.**

I watched as the fennec fox reach the sofa in the middle of the apartment. I still aim my gun at him. He reaches the sofa and sat on it, which he looks like a plush toy more than a person (or mammals).

"You know, you can put down the gun. I'm unarmed." He still has his paws up.

"Really Finnick? I'm not sure." I asked him, grinning at him which causes him to scowl.

"You think my body size could conceal any gun!? Anyway, how you know my name!?"

"Right. About your name, let's say that I knew everybody. My name's Calvin. Calvin Nyala." He put his paws down as soon I place my gun back at the hostler.

"So, what are you doing here Calvin, in Zootopia?"

"I'm here because of John Doe."

He scoffs, "What does that red muntjac had done to you that gotten you here?"

I didn't answer that question as John Doe had answered it before I do. He raised his wrist as he received the message from John Doe. He narrowed his eye as he read the message on his watch, then turns his head towards me, anger at his face. I sat down oppose of him as he read the message.

"HE JUST LET YOU HAVE ALL HIS MONEY!?"

"Yes. In fact, I, have officially own his property as soon I landed my feet on this land. He had said it first place." I just answer him, somehow made him angrier. I try to flirt my way out. "But… I can't look at all his houses. I need someone to share his richness. So…"

"So you want me… to have all this richness?" He asked. Curiosity got him. Well, that ought to put him to happy mood, I thought myself. "Or just half of it?" I chuckles at his last question.

"Just half of it. So, which district of his houses in Zootopia you want?"

"One that I know is in Rainforest District, and here. I take all of it." He answered. I just chuckled. He doesn't know the rest of John's houses.

"Well then, I… just take Tundratown and Sahara then. One full of four wheel drive car, one full of superbike." I spoke afterwards.

"Wait, he got two more houses!?" His reaction is priceless as i tell him two more houses John Doe has.

"Duh, with John Doe as a billionaire, not to mention in the top ten in Zootopia…" His jaw dropped down. "… Money shouldn't be the problem."

He just disappointed. His expression says it all. He turned to his watch, "You didn't tell me you're a billionaire, John Doe. Wait a minute..." He paused there. Suddenly I was thinking, why a billionaire want to buy a tuner car if he could buy a supercar with his money? "… if you a billionaire, why you keep showing at the race in tuner car? And in normal clothing?" I stare at him. He just looks down at his watch. We thinking the same thing; a billionaire using a tuner car, where he could buy a supercar with his money. And a better cloth, not the casual one that I'm wearing his right now.

"I guess we're thinking the same, Finn." I broke the silence.

"Thinking the same about what, Calvin?" He turned his head towards me, scowling me.

"Well, he got lot of money, yet still wants to buy a tuner. Kind of like me." I just stopped there. And the silence continues. He just sat down there, trying to think something I can't read. "Err, Finn?" He lifted his head and his brows. "You won't mind if I make some tea?"

"Nah, just make it. I'll go watch what's good." We both get up simultaneously; I go towards the kitchen while he grabbed the remote control on the coffee table. The high end 4k television in the apartment came up to life, which became the background sound instead of whirring AC while brewing tea. If you were thinking of me about how I brew the tea, let's say that I'm a lazy genius person. I typically place the teabag straight into the electric kettle with two tablespoon of sugar. I'm not recommend you to do this, but I find it tastier that way. Anyway, as I was waiting for it, I explored my smartphone in which I had no time to explore it before. Much of the content is still the same except how the app is pronounce, or spelled as it is converted into animal's way of spelling. For example, Facebook is Furbook, YouTube is ZooTube, and Google is Zoogle to name a few (even Spotify is Zootify), some new app which I recently used such as the cover app, car key manager, and time alternator. The only difference is the year. Now is March 16, 2018 as shown by the clock.

"It's been two year since the Night Howler incident." I said it to myself. Sadly it was heard by Finnick.

"What did you say Calvin?"

"Nothing."

"You think I can't hear anything with my large ear? You're sayin' something 'bout the Night Howler, right?"

"Yes, about that. How long that had happened?" I asked him to confirm my suspicion.

"It's been two years, dude. You heard of it?"

"Uh-huh." By then, the electric kettle clicked off, signaling the tea is ready. I already prepare two cup of tea on the tray. I carefully pour the tea out of the kettle into it, the steam puffing up into thin air. As I waited for a few minutes for the tea to cool down to warm, I was exploring what's on Zoogle Play Store. One app that stay on top of the chart is the Gazelle's app; Dancing with Gazelle. It's been on the top for a few weeks, being one of the most downloaded apps in Zootopia, and most updated app.

After the tea cool down as there is no puff of steam coming out, I pick up the tray, moving towards Finn. I realized there is no one in the apartment but myself. The television left open. The apartment door is slightly ajar. Now where the hell did he go? I though myself. I placed the tray on the coffee table and peeked outside. No one is outside. I closed the door and turned around just to see Finnick standing there.

"Goddamn it Finn, what are you thinking?" I jumped a little, seeing the tiny figure in front of me.

"Nothing Calvin, and what're you doing here?"

"I-I thought that you left or something…"

"I was in the bathroom just now." He intercepted me. That last sentence just baffled me. "Hold on, I got something…" He starts sniffing in the air. I pulled out my gun, just in case. He smelled deep, as he's trying to memorize it. "It's that the tea you just made? It's remind me of my old time… my momma used to use that brand… what does it called… Zoo Tea or something? Its smell is too damn strong." I placed my gun back. I thought that something about to go south, or was it?

"Really Finn? I thought you picked something odd in the air…" I just sigh. Then I remembered our conversation just now as soon as we sat down. "Err, Finn? You say something about some race, right?"

"Yeah. In Zootopia, there is always race going on, every weekend. The race in here isn't just any race around the world; the race in Zootopia was the best hidden race, no cop can detect it."

"You say _was_."

"It was. Since John Doe left, my team; our racing team, either in jail, or in other team. There's nothing to save since the cop busted his last race. He escaped, his competitor wasn't."

"So that's you trying to hide from me, Finnick." A voice spoke behind our back. We both stunted at our position.

"So, you know my past already, Nick. So, now what?" Finnick broke the silence as I turn my head, putting my hands up. He does the same thing. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are behind us, pointing their tranquilizer gun at both of us.

"Well, since you both gave up, not resisting arrest…" Judy spoke. "… We have to take you both to the Precinct 1." We have no choice but to give up to the duo. I thought we been cuffed by them, but nothing happen. Instead, they both seat oppose the coffee table.

"You know, you both can put your paws down, I don't know about your kind." She gestures to me about my hand.

"So, introduce yourself. We're here because of-"

"John Doe?" I cut Judy's word.

"How do you know him?" Nick turn to question me.

"It's kind of a long story, Nick Wilde. And don't question me on how I did get your name, especially at somewhere in Sahara Square? I don't know…" I smiled as I answer Nick's question. For a moment, they both look at each other, before they look at me.

"YOU THE ONE WHO DRIVE THE SILVER CAR!?" They both said it in unison. I chuckle at their reaction. I turned to Finnick.

"Should I say the truth, Finn?"

"Yeah, just spit it out bro." I turned back at the duo.

"Yep, that is me. And the right word for the silver car is Nissan GT-R SpecV R35. Best car I ever drove." I said the car model very specifically, that is before something happened.

I smiled at their reaction. But my happiness doesn't last long as Judy flashes the hand-cuff.

"You know why we-" I cut Judy's word, again.

"Arresting me? For over the speed limit, dangerous driving, and street racing… what else did I miss?" I stated. But something happens, very terrible. What I been feeling before I entered the apartment. All of a sudden, a glass panel broke, one by one. I swear I heard a bullet flying brushing my hair, almost hitting Judy in front of me. We all immediately dropped to the ground. The second bullet almost hitting Finnick's right paw. But something is odd; the time difference between both shot is one second apart.

My watch vibrates, popping a notification from John Doe. So does Finnick's watch. Both show the same message; GET OUT OF THERE. SOMEONE'S HUNTING YOU. Finnick and I stare at each other. I know the one who is hunted; me. Not Finnick. Not Judy. Not Nick. It was me. Then my watch popped another notification. Are you kidding me John? I sigh at myself. He's sending Chief Bogo to rescue the four of us. A third bullet flying again, brushing Nick's tail, this time I saw where's the direction of fire thanks to the mirror on the wall behind Judy and Nick. There is a building behind Finnick and me, second tallest; in fact, its rooftop is the same level as this apartment. Two figures, side by side, sniping at us. At that terrible time, my head popped an idea as a fourth bullet flying past the four of us, destroying the mirror behind Judy and Nick. They showered in glass shrapnel.

"Alright guys, I got a plan but listen closely." I said out my idea.

"WHAT IS IT CALVIN!?" Judy screamed as a fifth bullet brushes her tail, somehow sticking out at the sniper's view, causing her to crept towards Nick closer.

"This isn't an ordinary sniper out there, I know because I handle the sniper rifle before, but this guy still missed. So…" I'm being cut by the two foxes, frantic in their voice.

"SO WHAT, CALVIN? WHAT IS YOUR PLAN BEFORE WE'RE KILLED?" Nick asked in tremble. He never been in this kind of thing before as the sixth bullet brushes his tailed again, forcing him to crept towards Judy.

"Okay, grab the sofa behind me, keep each other close and push towards the door. We need to get the hell of here." I yelled at the cops. I'm not supposed to yell at the authority, but in this kind of situation, I have to. We four grabbed the sofa behind me, I being the front. The seventh bullet went pass in front of my face as I felt the shock wave the bullet trail left behind.

"ALRIGHT, NOW PUSH!" I yelled. We four push the sofa at its side towards the door. The eighth bullet totally misses four of us as it flies straight towards the kitchen. An explosion occurs behind the four of us, but thank God it wasn't a big one, but enough to cause Finnick to fling a little bit due to its shockwave. We finally reached the door and rush out. It wasn't the end as Gazelle rush out too with her two backup tiger dancer in full training clothing. Wait two? I yelled at her. She turned her back, frantic in her face along with her tiger dancer.

"Oh, Judy, Nick! Thank god you are here. It's been a terrible attack at my hou…" Her word's been cut off by Nick.

"Whoa, your house is here!?"

"Yes and someone just shot two of my tigers..." She said, fear in her voice. Her tears started falling. "Everything happened so fast, something break… *sobs*and then the two tigers…" She pointing at her penthouse, sobbing continues. As I opened the door since I was closer to it, two tigers lays motionless in front of us in a pool of their blood. Her house is the same fate as my apartment; everything's broken. Yet it's not over. As her tiger dancer calm her down, my watch beeped as John Doe had informed Finnick and me that more are coming.

"Alright, let's get out of here. There's nothing to save, miss. Let's go!" I said.

"Thanks Mr…"

"Calvin, Calvin Nyala. Now let's go!" We all move towards the elevator. As we all reach in, I pulled out my gun, getting myself ready for any encounter. Judy and Nick do the same. As we descendent towards the ground floor, Gazelle is the one who cut the silence.

"So, what do you guys doing here? And may I ask what kind are you, Calvin?"

"Well, I'm…"

"Well, he's a human." Judy cut my word, her voice trying to calm things down. But Gazelle seems not surprise nor confuse as she spoke, "So, you one of John Doe's experiment?" I stammered at her statement.

"Yeah, how do you know him anyway?"

She flashes her watch at her left wrist, a bit too similar with Finnick and mine. Finnick just keep it cool while Judy, Nick and I stare at it in disbelief.

"So, I guess you're his…" She just nodded (Little ship w/ John Doe yo…). Judy and Nick stare at each other, jaws dropped. We finally reach the ground floor. I let Judy and Nick out of the elevator first, consider them as cops, then Gazelle and her tigers and lastly Finnick and me. I have to pick up Finnick onto my shoulder as he can't run that fast across the lobby. When we all reach outside, a Land Rover screech to a halt. The window's down, revealing a stern looking muscular buffalo. I presume it would be…

"Chief! What a good timing to show up." Nick greets Chief with his usual sarcasm.

"Shut up and get in. Especially the human." He pointed at me as he rolled up the window. We all get into his car; Judy, Nick, Finn and I at the front seat as it was spacious enough for a buffalo sized vehicle while Gazelle and her tigers at the backseat. A group of mercenaries came in, riding dirt bike and start shooting at us. Initially, I wanted to shoot back at the mercenaries with Judy and Nick, only to be objected by Chief for my safety reason while he's driving all eight of us including Chief. I have to leave the Nissan GT-R behind and so does Finnick with his van. Chief trying to dodge the traffic while the duo shooting back at the mercenaries. Thing couldn't get worse if not for…

"I'M OUT OF AMMO!" Judy yelled from outside Chief's Land Rover, or rather sticking out of his vehicle from the sunroof above.

"SAME HERE!" Nick yelled too, leaving me the only person with gun and ammo.

"Okay, Chief. Wherever you want it or not, I have to fight back." That's all I said. The buffalo grunts, giving me the green light to shoot at them. Just after saying that, a truck came out of nowhere, appeared from a corner. Chief successfully dodge the truck, only to get Chief's SUV destabilized as it swerved to the right, and the left, right again before crashing into one of the civilian car, turning the ride into a barrel roll. I managed to hit my head onto the dashboard, and darkness greets me again.

 **Whew, been a long time not into any action that intense. Since I need your suggestion on the OC for the antagonist of this story from chapter 3, or 4 (I know what you feeling about being an antagonist, but seriously, I'm out of names). Currently I have two OC's, John Doe and Calvin Nyala. To challenge myself, let's get this fanfic to reach 1000+ views. And sorry for the low quality writing in this chapter as I was having a huge writer's block, presumably as large as Trump's wall if he's wins. Chapter 6 is coming up, so stay tuned.**


	6. The Zootopia Connection (Part 1)

Chapter 6: The Zootopia Connection (Part 1)

 **A/N: Welcome back guys, I'm sure you waiting for this chapter, am I right mate? Thanks to zayasjosh100 for the antagonist name. Anyway, here is it. Thanks to Pizzalovers6262 on advertising my story on 'A Wish Come True' I think? And also thanks for hitting 1200+ views on this story. It gets some attention right now. Keep reading guys.**

 **Me: Finnick, you're done yet? I'm about to started this chapter. And where's John? I didn't see him anywhere.**

 **Finnick: I'm almost done, Calvin. About John… let's say he get us some Chinese food.**

 **Me: Chinese food? Walao wei, my favorite- Oh Nick, what do you get when you cross a joke with rhetorical question?**

 **Nick: *raise a finger, then put it down* that is a joke, Calvin.**

 **Me: Got you… *smile wide like Joker***

I grunted as I woke up in the middle of nowhere. Everything came up slowly as I opened my eye. The first thing I saw is the white ceiling of a room. There's a beep, constant as my heart. Two beeps actually, one is slightly faster than mine. IV's connected to my arms as I look to my left. I look to my right; a large ear with dark shade sticking out in the open on the bed. Finnick as the name came as lightning to my mind. He's just occupied one tenth of the bed, the same size of where I'm resting now. My head feels like the gravitational pull is ten times stronger than the usual 9.8 m s^2. (Science fact) (A bit of 'Walao, so heavy lo…')

"This is just great." I spoke to myself, barely heard. I started to scan the room which I presume a hospital room, thanks to the smell of the medicine lingering around. My watch, my phone, and my wallet were on the table just within my reach towards my right. I grabbed my phone which is closer to me. I open the app called 'A.I Talk'. As usual, I type in the message in which John Doe would respond, hopefully.

'Yo John, you there?' It took a minute to get a reply.

'Yep, I'm here. Sorry for not to warn you fast on incoming incident a few days ago.'

'Few days? How long I've been out?'

'About a week.' A week?

'Yes, and I get the information of someone who attacked you back there. I can't get much info as most of the documents were falsified. But I get some on who's they working for. Goes by the name Emanuel. He's the first human that came in Zootopia before, but he's gone mad on me.'

"Wait, he's here? Beside me?' I leaped in joy in my heart, only to be broken by the next message.

'Don't get joy too fast, Calvin. He came here a few years ago, like seven years. I'm about your age when I've met him. Spent three years with me in Zootopia University. We both get expelled due to our last project. I believed that Flash had insisted you to wear the TMD.'

'Yep. He did insist me in the first place.'

'Here's a thing, Calvin. He's getting you not because you're a human, but due to you being my first successful subject to be teleported into here, legally. He's been teleported here by accident on my university project during the space-time curving demonstration. He's been searching for me, trying to get him back to your dimension. But I say to him it was one way only, so he gets mad on it.'

'So what all this fuzz about?' I asked John Doe carefully. A minute pass by when next message appeared.

'It's about himself.'

'What about him?' I asked him in curiosity.

'Before he broke our friendship, he managed to turn himself into an animal. Another reason why we been expelled, and he gets madder at me. I've been working on something, trying to turn him into any animal he likes for a limited amount of time without the animal instinct of the animal he transformed into. I've made a mistake while formulating the serum. It was supposed to temporary turn himself into animal for a day, but he can't turn back into his original human body then.'

'So, what kind of animal he is now?' I asked that question out of curiosity.

'A timber wolf, but it kind of a giveaway when he's with another pack of wolves. See, when one wolf started to howl, other tends to howl back. But he's the one who doesn't howl back. Or rather do any howling at all. I don't know why he's mad at me, but he does look good in wolf form. So, thanks to those mistake, that where I came up with hologram. The cover I've recommended to you? It works well, right?' The message ends with sheepish smile emoji.

'Yes, it works well, until Finnick came in by the time I lower my cover.'

'That is your mistake.' I just grunt at that.

'Okay, back to the main topic; why he trying to kill me back there?'

'I don't know about that, but in the meantime, I hooked you up with latest info about him later. Is my Nissan GT-R is safe with you because I doubt it…'

'Well, technically it's mine now.'

'Whatever Calvin, don't scratch it. Tell me when you get better; I'll get Mr. Manchas to pick you up, or the cops first. I'm out.'

With that the app quits itself, returning to main screen. I put my phone away when two mammals enter the room; a tigress and a badger. The badger must be the doctor since he's using long white coat, and a name tag 'Dr. Julius' hanging on it. They checked on Finnick first. Later, they reach me, somewhat no fear shown on their face. Dr. Julius started to speak up first as the tigress check on my prognosis.

"Feeling better yet Mr. Calvin?"

"How do you know my name?" I just groaned the question I asked.

"Well… before you got here, someone told me that an accident happened in Downtown by SMS directly to my phone. We dispatch one of our ambulances to pick you up. When they get there, they also were informed on your kind. So…" I cut his word.

"I guess that the victim involved in the accident were Gazelle, her two tigers, Chief Bogo, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and finally, me. Do I get it all right?"

"Well, certainly yes. You are the second one of your kind here after Emanuel the Human seven years ago. Don't worry about how we treated you; we've recorded everything on how your body works, thanks to him. Oh and there's an archive of him on the ZNN channel seven years ago. Here's the website." Our little talk end as the tigress had done with her job, handing out the tablet to Dr. Julius and he handing me the website address of Emanuel by a piece of paper. He looks through on the data of my prognosis, I think. A few moments later and they left the room, leaving me and Finnick. I just sigh long enough for someone to reenter the room shortly. I shoot a glance over the door; a bunny and a fox, in uniform of blue, enters the room. That is fast recovery.

"So, our human just wake up from his sleeping beauty, eh?" Nick, as usual, spoke up first before Judy did.

"Yup, still having on that headache thingy around…" I tried my best to sound like not feeling well. It may fool Judy, but Nick somehow picks up the lies.

"You know, you can put down your act, little guy." That just made me returned to my original voice.

I sigh, "Say how was my act?" Nick just snickers a little.

"Nice, just deepen your voice." That comment just made Judy punch him in the arm. "Shut up. I take it from here. Go see your friend over there." Judy whispered to Nick, which wasn't really a whisper. She came up to my side, pulling out a notepad and her carrot pen. Nick went to Finnick who still asleep which is kind of cute from my view.

"So…" Judy started to speak, reading something from her notepad. "You were called as human by the doctor, and back at the apartment." She flips up another page of the notepad, "Your name is Calvin Nyala, age 18, no driving license, reckless driving, intended to pull a race with police officer, and dangerous driving, but…" She flips up another page. "For the time, we decided to put you into protection custody from chief's order." And she closes her notepad with one flip. How she stare at me, was a mean one. Don't ask why.

 **CLICK**

A sound came off from Nick side. He apparently took a photo of Finnick on the bed as he managed to suppress his laughter from bursting out. He shook his head as he turns towards us, eye still locked at his smartphone screen. An awkward silence follows as we all stare into each other's eye, trying to figure out words, and who gets to speak first.

"Okay… what are we going to talk about?" I asked them a question in awkward voice, trying to break the long silence.

"Well… I don't know. I just stated the fact that you will be put into our protection custody since the criminal, or the mercenaries who hunt you down back there will come any time." Judy answered flat tone. Nick just nodded at what she said, not saying a word.

"So, I take a guess; you guys are here, to babysit me? Waiting for someone to pick me up? And where the hell you get that kind of info?" I scowled the last question.

"Let's say that your phone just give it away, 'From JD, with love' is the last message." Judy answers my entire question, thanks to John Doe as an A.I. I just swear that he can't give more than that, doesn't he?

A few days later and Finnick and I are free to go. And by free means I have to be at the ZPD Precinct 1 for those 'protection custody' while Finnick was sent home to John Doe's apartment in Rainforest District. Mr. Manchas pick up Finnick in his metallic black Hummer H2 with chrome rim. A few minutes later I get picked up by none other than the dynamic duo, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in police cruiser, which is a Ford Crown Victoria. (Thanks to Google for the info because I'm not from America). I get to the back seat, which is unusual since it was for criminal, I may be one but not in cuffed, and I offered myself into it.

"Hey Calvin, where's Finnick? He was supposed to be with you right?" Nick asked me after I close the door from shogun seat.

"Well, he was picked up by Mr. Manchas. John Doe had paid him to pick Finnick up and dropped him at his home, well technically my home. And when I'll be free from all of this?"

"After you care to explain how you get here, to get clear charges off you and getting your Nissan GT-R out of the compound, it's becoming an attraction. And you know what charges are, don't you?" Judy then question me when we all rolling out from Zootopia General Hospital (which I took a glance at the sign at the entrance of the hospital before hitting the open road). I just sit back there, looking outside the car as it cruised down the road to ZPD Precinct 1. The city never ceases to amaze me, especially up close. All mammals _are_ living in harmony, prey and predator, up close, with technology. It's one in the afternoon when we halfway there, so we stopped for lunch.

Judy parked the cruiser, stopping in front of a Chinese fast food restaurant, Xiao Po's Panda Express (have to borrow some name from another movie, sorry), just behind a metallic black Hummer H2 with chrome rim. When we enter the restaurant, some mammals are throwing a glance at us, more specifically me. But it was not a long glance as they probably knew me, maybe since from the accident that put me a week and three days in the hospital. From the front door of the restaurant, we can clearly see Mr. Manchas and Finnick having chow mien, one for each (although Finnick will never finished it up due to his miniature size). Nick slapped Finnick's back, causing him to spill out his entire noodle he just fed himself into his mouth.

"The hell do you want!?" Finnick scowled loud, some mammals turn their head to him. Nick just chuckles.

"So, what do my little kid doing here with Mr. Manchas?" Nick speaks up. Finnick just growled in response.

"Hola Nick, Judy. And who this mammal you bring in?" Manchas greets us, shake paws, before questioning my name. I notice him wearing a smart watch, similar to mine.

"My name's Calvin, Calvin Nyala. And I'm a human, thank you." I politely answer him.

"Your accent, it's not really from here isn't it? But I can tell you that you aren't British either?"

"Yep, I'm not Brits."

"Oh… why don't you all sit down?" The question Manchas snapped me out. We realized we still standing up. Immediately we all take a seat; Finnick, Nick and Judy oppose Manchas and me. A panda came with the menu in her hand.

"Welcome to Xiao Po's Panda Express, what do you want for today?" Nick takes the menu before Judy could; even she is closer to the panda waitress. I, on the other hand, having living among Chinese community in multi-racial city, I know what kind of food that Chinese have.

"I just have a chicken wan ton soup, and teh c peng special. (For those who don't know it, it's iced ("peng") tea ("teh") with evaporated milk ("C"), a nice Malaysian drinks in the summer time now)" I order without looking at the menu. The dynamic duo look up with confusion in their face as that I knew what to eat. The panda just noted my order down.

"I have a carrot dim sum with carrot juice."

"Mine same with him." Nick gesture to me. The waitress just noted in down. Ten minutes later, the order came. And so are someone; Chief Bogo and Benjamin Clawhauser. Since we all seated near the front door, no wonder that chief has stern face all over him.

"Wilde, Hopps, why don't you hand in the suspect at the precinct before you grabbed something to eat?" Chief scowled, pointing at me. Judy was about to speak when I speak first.

"Chief, don't get angry with them la. I'm the one who planned to eat here. I guess you also wanted to eat here, right?" I spoke to him. He just grunted and sat next to me while the cheetah sat next to Judy. The same waitress came back to take the order.

"As usual, chief?" The question just made me interested.

"Yes."

"And how about you, Clawhauser? The usual?" He just nodded. The waitress then leaves.

"So…" Chief started to speak up, "Since you're here, drinking that won ton soup…" His stern face turns a smirk. I just raise my eyebrows, trying to be interested in the topic instead of nervous. "We'll discuss it here. No exception."

"Okay, my question first."

"Go on." The other mammals seem to look like 'Oh, this will not going to be good…'

"One; I believe that you…" I shift my look to Manchas, "You…" and finally, Finnick. "And you, you all must have a connection with John Doe, right? Your watch is similar to mine." I flashed my wrist, showing the smart watch. Manchas just stare away releasing a sigh, Finnick just stare at me. Chief lock a look, narrowing his eye to mine.

"How come?" Now is the time to tell them the truth.

"Because…" I took a deep breath. "I'm his killer, I'm his savior. Isn't that right, John Doe?" I stare at my watch, waiting for a response. A second later, the three's watch all popped the same notification, 'Yes. That is right'. Not just their watch, Judy, Nick and Clawhauser's phone all popped the same notification.

'He is my killer, he is my savior. And I'm his A.I.'

That message just made Chief Bogo pissed off. Oh dear…

 **That's it for now. Next chapter will come shortly; I can only do this fanfic during my free time (if any) since homework will steal my time on this. So thanks again to zayasjosh100 for the antagonist name and Pizzalovers6262 for helping me to advertise my story. Anyway, your job is to read and leave a review. Got a good recommendation? Pm me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Turned Into Animal

 **A/N: Guys, it's me again. Thanks again to zayasjosh100 for reminding me on the mercenary name I mention in chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait as I focus on the 'Singularity' fanfic. I somehow love writing dark theme fanfic as opposed of this. But, I make sure this story will live, rather than abandon it (especially when this fanfic has more view than the other one). So… here is it. Let's go wild, Wilde.**

 **Nick: Huh?**

Third person POV

"As the human was released from the general hospital today, one question remains; what will the human do?"

"And since this is the second human after Emanuel the Human first arrived here by accident by one of the students of Zootopia University seven years ago, will any human arrive-"

 **BANG**

The television set was no match to a bullet fired off from a grey timber wolf. The wolf keeps it temper, preventing himself into a bomb ready to blow at any moment. He thinking deep, trying to figure out what to do to this human. He instantly remembers about John Doe, the red muntjac that brings him here out of nothing. He closes his eye, trying to shake off those memories. He pulls out his phone and opens an app design to remains undetectable from cops and its higher authority's counterpart.

'Meet me as usual. Immediately now.' A few hours later, one by one each mammal came to his sight and sat at the round table. In clockwise rotation, starting from the wolf is a cape buffalo from Canal District, a tiger from Rainforest District, a ram from Meadowland, a polar bear from Tundratown, a camel from Sahara Square, a kangaroo from Outback Island, a mouse from Little Rodentia and himself claim the Savanna Central. All of the mammals are not just some rundown thugs, they all wearing tuxedoes and rich man's stuff, not to mention their car are all supercar as well. As their leader stands up (who is a wolf by the way), the whole mammals around the table stand up as well.

"Gentlemen's, I'm here to call all of the brotherhood here not to talk about the drugs, the underground racing, or who's controlling who's." As he said the last word, the camel and the kangaroo stare at each other, before looking at their leader who just sat down, leaving them the last mammals standing. Their leader just grunted, causing them sit down immediately.

"I'm here to talk about the human. Not me…" The screen behind the wolf came up to life. "But him." And the picture of the human on the news appeared, circled and marked at 'Target'. He lets out a grin, exposing his sharp fang.

"Let's animalized him for a proper welcome in Zootopia." He ended the sentence with a devilish grin.

Calvin POV

That last message just made Chief Bogo pissed off.

"You… kill him." His face just a foot away from mine. His breath literally kills me from the inside.

"Tell me why, Mr. Calvin, just tell me… WHY… DID… YOU… KILL… MY… SON!?" He whispers to my ears. Good thing he could manage his anger.

"Your son?" I stammered. Now what I want to say? Tell him the truth or…

"Yes, my son."

I looked away for a moment. I saw Clawhauser holding his tail, Judy and Nick exchanging look, silent while Finnick mouthing the word 'You dead…'. Manchas apparently distance himself from me to the edge of the seat, avoiding the conversation. Then I saw Manchas key to his Hummer.

"Well…" I return to my normal voice, makes everyone at the table jumped a bit. "I can't say much about your son, but to… SEE YA?" Using my martial art I learn in the human world, I punch him in the (nose?) with my left hand before stabbing his throat using my right hand since he was close enough within my reach. It stunted him since he was choking due to my stabbing. During that time, I snatch Mr. Manchas key and start running towards the front door of the restaurant and to his car. Once I inside Manchas' Hummer H2, I immediately lock the door. I catch a few breaths before someone lurching out the restaurant door. It was Chief Bogo, the pissed off buffalo. I turn on the engine just as Bogo packs a punch through passenger side, shattering the mirror. Shifting to gear one, I press the pedal, launching the vehicle into movement. I ignored the yelling of Mr. Manchas. Good thing the traffic wasn't jammed, or escaping the mad buffalo will be impossible. My watch immediately came up to life, with numerous notifications coming in at oh-shit rate from John Doe.

After a long drive away from them, and find a hiding (and parking) spot in the parking garage, I turned to John Doe on my watch. But instead, I used my phone to chit chat a little with him. I tapped on the icon of 'A.I. Talk', and instantly bringing the messenger style chat.

'WHAT DID YOU DONE CALVIN!?'

Well that's a first for everything. He was angry.

'Nothing, just escaping the 'protection' custody, I guess.' I replied.

'YOU FOOL. EMANUEL HAS ORDER ALL HIS HENCEMEN, INCLUDING HIMSELF HAVING A SEARCH PARTY JUST FOR YOU.' I stared at that message long enough, before replying another message.

'Come on, what the wolf wants from me. I mean, I'm just a human.'

'THAT IS WHY HE'S AFTER YOU.' And with that, he left the messenger, which at the same time a high pitch sound comes closing accompanied by numerous low growling sound. Then I realized now.

Note to myself; Do NOT left the cop protection custody just for 'freedom' and being rich AF.

With the Hummer's engine still running, I shifted into first gear, and slammed the pedal. The Hummer jerks forward, letting the tires screech as it struggling to gain traction. As I get out of the garage, the mercenary has come on dirt bikes and armored SUVs. I ran over a number of bikers who happens to enter the parking garage I was going out of. But I didn't care though as one thing in my mind right now, is to run away, away from the mercenary, away from the cops, away from everything, away to… home. Only there's no place called home right now. As I swerve through the Zootopia traffic, I unable to shake them off. Shaking off a cop out is a different thing than shaking off a whole group of mercenary, especially a heavily armed kind.

Then, out of nowhere, a SUV find its way to smash the right side of the Hummer, prompting me to switch lane, which is an opposite lane. It was a freaking nightmare as I frantically dodging my way out of the streaming traffic ahead, every mammal behind wheel honking their way out of trouble. When I spotted a way out, I turn the steering wheel to that direction, but luck wasn't by my side as my rear was being hit by a giraffe size van (the highest vehicle I ever seen), sending the Hummer into a spin. But driving a four wheel drive brings some benefit as the front wheel prevented the Hummer into a full spin. The crash simply sends me into a drift. I smiled as I have dodge an accident, only to be disappeared as a polar bear with parked SUV was holding something that looked like a grenade launcher.

"Oh, come on…" Those were the words I can get out before the polar bear fire a grenade that explode right at the back of the Hummer, sending me into a flip.

My ears are ringing, I'm disoriented, and bleeding as I survived the crash. I'm still hanging upside down thanks to the seatbelt. Seconds later, the driver door burst open, greeted by a pair of polar bear paws, grabbing both my wrist, and pulled me out. The ringing and disoriented still happening as I was dragged to nowhere out from the now burning Hummer H2.

And then, darkness founded me, again.

. . .

 **SPLASH**

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty. Rise and shine." I woke up by a splash of cold water into my face. In front of me was a wolf with a long scar run across his left hazel eye, holding an empty bucket. I was seated, my hand tied to the back of the chair. Behind him was another pack of wolves, probably his henchmen.

"I- uh- where am I?"

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, human. Or should I say… Calvin?" The wolf said.

"How… did you get-"

"Oh, no worries, you're famous in the internet, on the newspaper, heck even the TV show. Plus, you're easy to track, too. And I should introduce myself before getting started." He added, adding a smile that shows his fang. He walked towards his henchmen, giving one of them an order while giving the empty bucket to his other henchmen. They both walked out of a room, and come back with a tray held at chest level of the one of the wolf. The other one came in with a gun, something that looked similar to a tranquilizer gun. They both were not the only one who came into the room I been held as a sheep entered, which was greeted by the wolf that splashed the cold water into my face.

"So, this is the human, huh?" The sheep spoke, a female voice too similar to been heard.

"Yep, he's here, a bit plump if you ask me, Dawn." The wolf replied.

"I'm not fat, you dog." I replied with loud voice. The wolf turns back to me. And why I used that racial slang? I thought to myself. The wolf slowly walked to me, I can feel his anger in his eye.

"No one…" The wolf says with threatening voice. "No one has ever called me with that word in seven years since I came here into Zootopia." He started to growl, showing his razor sharp fang teeth. He stares straight to my eye, avoiding any blinking at each other.

"No need to scare the kids, Emanuel." Dawn said. The wolf, Emanuel, steps back a bit, losing the fang out of sight. "He will scare from himself for life later." Dawn added with a sly grin. "And prepare him for the experiment."

Okay, what experiment are you trying to do now Dawn? I screamed in my head. Just as Dawn say the last sentence, Emanuel made a hand signal at his henchmen. Two of them made their way towards my back and untie me. Then, they grab each of my arms, dragged me out of the room towards another room, and tossed me into the room like I'm a ragdoll. In that room were a bunch of bunnies, three in total.

"So…" Emanuel said behind me. He was holding a gun, loading an unknown spherical orange orb right now. "What kind do you want?" He cocked the gun once he finished loading it.

"Huh?" I replied. I seriously didn't know what he's saying.

He just smiled as he pulled out my phone from his pocket. I instantly looked down to myself, which I was dressed in patient clothing like a patient in hospital. He dials in someone number and brings it into a video call. A second later, Judy popped at the screen. Behind her was Nick Wilde.

"CALVIN WH- Who are you?" She question once she saw Emanuel holds up my phone instead of me.

"Hello Miss Judy Hopps, or should I said, Officer Judy Hopps?" Emanuel starts talking. He held up my phone with me as the background. "Miss this human?" He question, before he held it up higher, making the three bunnies and me as the background in the video call. I can hear Judy gasped in the background. I stand up with some effort left, my back facing the bunnies. Still feel dizzy, but better.

"What do you want from him, wolf?" I heard Nick's voice turns to question.

"Ahh, it's the rookie cop, Officer Nicholas Wilde. So, you a thing now? A fox cop? Not as expected." Emanuel replied. He held my phone close to his chest while he called his bodyguard. It's a funny coincident as two of his bodyguard were called Kevin and Raymond, until they appear behind the door, which was polar bears, the same as the one who catches Nick and Judy. Emanuel gave my phone to Kevin as he turn to me, and held it up to record everything that happening in the room. Raymond also held something in his clenched paw, but hidden beneath his white, translucent fur. I shift my attention to Emanuel, who now held the gun, aiming at me straight at my face. I froze as he's place his finger at the trigger, a sensation of adrenaline rush fills in my blood.

"Say cat." And there's goes the orb, hitting me in the rib slightly to my left, below the heart. The pain was intense at the moment the orb hit me and spills its content all over me. I fell down to continue the momentum of the orb. I struggle to get up, but the gravity seems to be heavier as more force I needed to overcome it. The pain left in my chest now starts to spread across my limbs. I started hyperventilated as the pain was more than I can tolerate. My limbs and senses started to betray me, save for my conscience, my sight and my hearing. I can barely hear anything, but the wolf seems to enjoy it as he was narrating what's happening to me right now. The noise started to blur out with my vision, and as soon as the pain's all over me, I have no energy left than surrender myself to darkness again.

Judy's POV

I gasped at what the human had done a few hours ago. Punching a police officer, not to mention a chief, in the face? And stole a civilian vehicle in the presence of police officer in sight?

"Unbelievable." Nick said. He drove us both home, more exactly to my apartment as I can't concentrate on the road as usual. "Can you believe he, a week after he got here, can deliberately do anything he wants?" He scoffed at the end.

"I don't know Nick." I said. "Before, he such a helpful kid since the incident at the Gazelle apartment, and now…" I trailed at the word. I heard the brakes of my car screech, handbrake pulled up. I looked up the window to see that I have arrived at my apartment. Nick turns off the engine, and locks the car as I have stepped in the lobby of my apartment.

Once I stepped into my apartment (and Nick follows), my phone started to rang. It was a video call from an unexpected guest; Calvin's name appears below his phone number. I reluctantly press the call button on my phone screen, and the video popped up.

"CALVIN WH- Who are you?" I question the caller, a grey wolf, and behind him is the human, Calvin. Nick was behind me when I receive the call.

"Hello Miss Hopps, or should I said, Officer Judy Hopps?" The caller replied. "Miss the human?" The caller said jokingly. He then lifts up Calvin's phone higher to reveal not only the human was there, but with three other bunnies. I instantly recognized them as my little sister and let out a gasp. Nick picks up my phone and started to question the wolf caller, held up a little lower so I can saw everything.

"What do you want from him, wolf?" Nick asked sternly. I never saw him acting like that.

"Ahh, it's the rookie cop. So, you a thing now? A fox cop? Not as expected." The wolf replied nonchalantly. Then, the whole visual of the video blocked as the caller place it close to him. A muffled voice heard. Seconds later, a polar bear was holding the phone now, before the view being flipped to front camera, revealing yet another polar bear at the left side of the phone screen, the caller, Calvin and my sisters. The caller was holding a gun that looked like the tranquilizer gun used by Dawn Bellwether.

"Say cat." The caller said, and shot him under his ribcage. He fell hard onto the floor with a loud thump. I cover my mouth, stunted by the wolf's action. The bright orange splashed all over him, showing the content of the orb. He started to shiver, hyperventilating as he groaned over the pain.

"Now I will tell you, what he will become?" The wolf said happily, as torturing anyone was his hobby.

"You said 'cat' right?" Nick answer curiously, trying to figure out the situation. "Tiger?"

"BINGO!" The wolf exclaimed happily. "Yes he will. I wanted to feel how I feel when John Doe tried to… change me so I can hide my true self while in here. But that jerk…" He paused, his back still facing the camera. He turned around, facing the screen. "He changes me forever. I live as a wolf, I die as a wolf, but I don't have any instinct of the wolf." He came closer to the screen, revealing the scar on his left hazel eye. "Nor he will get the instinct of the animal he will transform." He turn around, his back facing the screen. Nick and I saw the video closely when he sighs.

"Damn." That's what we heard from the video call. He moves closer to the human, or was a human who now went limp. He looked down at the human, then turn around, facing the screen with the look of different identity, the look that I can't read. Then the call disconnected.

 **Sorry for the long time not update this story, again. Any review or PM is welcomed. The chapter(s) for this fanfic may get an update, so prepared for it. And yeah, I turn my human Oc into a tiger, so what's wrong with it?**


End file.
